The Destiny is nigh
by the ancient mystic
Summary: An ancient evil is spreading and the rangers have no hope of defeating it will five young sorceresses succeed where the others failed? or will all the good magic left in the world disappear? I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dad when are the other rangers getting here?" said Trent

"They should be here soon Trent" CRASH! They heard glass breaking and people yelling outside.

"Max what the hell did you do to to my van!"

OWW! Taylor why'd you hit"

"Because you broke my van"

"I didn't"

"I'm with Taylor on this one" came another feminine voice

"Oh come on Tor he didn't break it that much"

"Uh Dr O I think they're here" said Kira

Tommy Oliver went out to greet the newcomers, "Welcome to Reefside, How was the journey?"

"dull" said Shane

"boring" Cole said

"You slept most of the way" Taylor said elbowing him in the side

"Can you stop hitting me"

"You broke the windows in my van doors"

I did not"

"Come on guys stop arguing" said Cole

"She started it"

"She's not as bad as Aisha, Max" Tommy muttered to the younger ranger as he led them inside

"Wow look at this place" exclaimed Max

"This place is awesome" said Dustin

"Thanks" said Hayley walking into the room, Tommy greeted her with a quick kiss.

"Well now everyone is here maybe we should do introductions" said Conner, watching the princess. "I want to know who that gorgeous thing is over there"

"Don't even think about in" hissed Merrick

"Merrick calm down he's just a kid" said Shayla placing one hand on his arm.

"Well Merrick it looks like you've got yourself a whore, how nice for you" interrupted a women dressed in black, who had appeared in the middle of the room.

"Morgana, I..."

"Oh I know what your gonna say Merrick, you never loved me or _it_ was an accident. Well I got something that you should probably know"

"What?"

"Uh uh That's my business"

"What are you doing here?"

"Now why would I tell you that" she replied, assomething flew through the air, a single arrow, which embedded itself in the wall, in the space where Morgana had occupied only seconds before.

"Merrick? What did she mean by love?" said Shayla staring at him

"It was nothing Shayla"

"It didn't sound like nothing"

"Trust me Shayla I never loved her, I've only ever loved you. She means nothing to me"

"Oh is that what you said to her as well"

"What are you saying Shayla?"

"Don't act all innocent with me Merrick, I know what happened between you and Arian" tears brimmed in Shayla's eyes

"Wait, you really think that I loved Arian"

"I know that you did Merrick and now I realise what I am. I'm just the next women that you want to sleep with. You think I'll be willing to sleep with you like some common whore, Well your wrong. Goodbye Merrick." Shayla whipped around and fled from the room, as Merrick chased after her, calling "Shayla I'm sorry".

"Dr O what just happened?" said Conner

"It's none of your business Conner" replied Tommy. He called a warning to his son. "Trent don't touch that"

"But Dad there's a note attached to it" said Trent pulling the arrow out of the paper.

"Hey Cousin what's it say?" said Blake

_"The moon and wolf go together as one, the child and the pup cry as pitiful as some. A Wolf howls and a child cries, always the same but never found"_ Trent read the note aloud

"Son what's wrong?" asked Tommy walking over to Trent.

"It's weird, I'm sure I've heard this somewhere before". The rangers carried on unaware that a spirit was watching them from high above.


	2. Chapter 2

A lonely dark figure walked through a cave. "Elizabeth! Annabelle! Where are you !" she yelled

"Over here" said the two teenagers appearing in front of Morgana

"How's our little problem?" she asked.

"The guards have finished with her but..." said Elizabeth trailing off

"She's been trying to bite through her chains again" her twin continued.

"I'll see to her," Morgana told them. "Now leave me!"

"Yes mistress" said the twins, leaving Morgana alone.

She walked further into the cave, passed soldiers and guards. Finally stopping outside the bars of a dungeon, she looked in and found what she was searching for, a teenage girl, no older than fifteen, chained to the wall.

"Isabelle, I have been told that you have been trying to bite through your chains again".

Isabelle snarled at the woman who had bourne her.

"If I were you I'd behave"

Isabelle snarled again and spat at her

"Oh well your choice" Morgana snapped her fingers causing two guards to appear. One held a whip and the other a white hot blade. "Guards do with her as you please" said Morgana whipping around and leaving Isabelle to her torturers.

From their room Elizabeth and Annabelle could hear the constant screaming, which made Elizabeth shudder at the thought of what was happening to Isabelle.

"Liz are you okay?" asked her sister.

"Yeah I just hate to think what the guards are doing to Isabelle"

"I know what you mean. I want to help but Mother would kill us if we tried anything, and I'd hate to think what Morgana would do. Let alone Mordred"

"If only there was something we could do, someway to help her" said Elizabeth as another scream echoed through the cave, causing both girls to shiver.

A guard yelled from outside the room "Oi...You two, Lord Mordred wants you"

"For what!" The girls yelled back

"It's not my business to know what his majesty is thinking" the guard yelled back "Now hurry up before I chuck the two of you in the dungeons"

At this the girls scrambled off their beds to get to the main chamber where they knew Mordred would be waiting.

Mordred sat in his throne, glaring at the few servants that were scuttling around bringing food and wine to their master. There was a knock from outside and the guard Mordred had sent to get Elizabeth and Annabelle arrived with the two girls in tow. "Ah Elizabeth, Annabelle what have you girls been up to?" said Mordred all too nicely.

"Uh...Nothing" said Elizabeth

"Well you see that's not good enough. I along with Morgana are trying to take over Camelot, your mother is infiltrating our enemies. While you...you're not doing anything"

"Please don't hurt us" Annabelle squeaked

"I'm not going to hurt you, I've got a job for the two of you. I want you to capture a teenage girl called Sammy"

"And what happens if we don't want to" said Elizabeth

"Then you'll end up like Isabelle" Both girls ran from the chamber, out of Mordred's reach, to carry out the task.


	3. Chapter 3

"Trent, are you sure you're okay?" asked Hayley when the family had arrived home

"Mom, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that" said Trent

"We're just worried about you Trent" she said placing and arm around the teenager.

Trent shrugged it off "Just because I'm not in the mood for a conversation doesn't mean there's something wrong" he said, starting to yell now "I'm going to bed" he stormed off up the stairs to his room.

"Tommy what do we do with him?" Hayley walked over to her fiancé

"Don't worry Hayles, I'll go talk to him" said Tommy hugging her gently before leaving the room.

Upstairs Tommy came to a stop outside his son's room. The door was half open and the room was in darkness. "Trent can I come in" he called.

A voice came from inside "What do you want"

"Son I just want to talk"

"What if I don't want to talk to you" the boy snapped

"If there's something bothering you Trent, you need to tell me"

"Why should I?"

"You're my son Trent, I'll always be there for you"

"If you promise not to tell anyone then I guess you can know"

Tommy pushed open the door, revealing Trent standing on the balcony, staring out at the moonlit garden.

"Trent?" Tommy said putting a hand his son's shoulder.

Trent took a deep breath and started to speak

"Earlier at the cafe, that arrow, and the piece of paper attached to it. They were both from Sammy"

"Wait, what?"

"Sammy, I don't know how or why but it was from my cousin. I can feel it"

"But why? Surely she would just come to us in person if there was something going on"

"I don't know" said Trent staring back at the moon again "I...don't know"

Across town a dark energy was massing, twisting and snarling, changing it's shape. Moulding itself into the shape of a figure, a women. Anger, Hatred, darkness emanating from every inch of her and then nothing. Cars passed by and a single fox poked it's head out from between the bushes then quickly withdrew it. Leaving just Kimberley Hart standing alone

"Well Tommy it's time for a visit"

It was dark and silent throughout the house, the only sound was that of a large clock ticking. But then crashing could be heard coming from downstairs, Trent stared at the dark ceiling for a few seconds while trying to work out who was downstairs at this time of the night.

After a few minutes, he slid out of bed and slipped onto the landing. Slowly he crept down the stairs, being careful not to make a sound. Summoning all his courage, Trent stepped around the corner at the bottom of the stairs, scanning the darkness carefully for whatever that had been the source of the noise.

Deducing that it was his own imagination, Trent turned around to return to bed, when a female voice spoke behind him

"Well Trent are you glad to see me?"

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" Trent said turning around to face a women clothed all in pink.

"You might to be a little nicer to me because I've got someone who you care about very much" she pulled on a rope that appeared out of thin air and a teenage girl was tugged into the room.

"Sammy" said Trent staring at the girl

"Ah so you recognise her"

"You let her go!" yelled Trent, not caring now whether he woke his parents or not.

"Now why would I do that" said the pink clothed women taking a knife from her belt and pressed it against the girl's throat. The girl whimpered, and flinched when the woman menacingly ran a finger along her cheek, almost as if it burnt her.

"Sammy" Trent said again

"Help me Trent" Sammy moaned

The women pressed her knife-free hand against Sammy mouth and said "Sshh!

"You let her go now or I'll kill you!" said Trent getting ready to fight, to free his cousin

"You're so full of yourself " sneered the woman, suddenly she flinched and whipped her hand away from Sammy's mouth. "You brat! If you ever bite me again I'll feed you to the dogs" she hit Sammy hard around the head.

"Sammy" Trent called

"Trent!"

"SHUT UP!" The women yelled, just before the two of them disappeared.

"Help me Trent!" Sammy yelled one last time, then Trent was left standing in the room alone with only the sound of his name echoing through his ears.

"Sammy!" He sat up suddenly and stared around at the room, there was no one there.

The floorboards creaked outside the room alerting Trent to someone being there.

"Trent are you okay? I heard you yelling" said his father poking his head around the door

"Nah it was nothing. Bad dream" Trent muttered quickly knowing it was more than that

"Well if you're sure" his father said withdrawing from the dark room and closing it with a soft bang. Trent laid back and stared at the dark ceiling, trying to shake the feeling that he should have told his father about what he had seen.

Sammy's voice echoed in his thoughts "Trent you need to tell your parents about these visions 'cause one day they might be important"


End file.
